


Ruby

by lilyntlrs



Series: Harry Potter Rewrite [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), fuck it theyre gay, ill add more when they apply, rewrite of the entire series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyntlrs/pseuds/lilyntlrs
Summary: All Sarah Jane Potter hoped after her parents died was to be reunited with what she considered to be her family. Instead, one member went to jail, another one was nowhere to be seen. She instead, along with her brother, Harry, got sent to their terrible aunt and uncle's house, if you could even consider them their aunt and uncle if it wasn't by blood. Sarah Jane spent around four years with them, until she was moved in with her Uncle Pad's wife, Aunt Tori while Harry stayed with the Dursleys.Years have gone by since then, and Sarah still wishes for the both of them to have been sent to live with either their Uncle Moony or Uncle Pads. She thought that possibly, once she gets her Hogwarts letter, then she would get to live with one of them. That didn't exactly happen, which was just along the lines of her luck.And for this Potter, there is no such thing as luck. Luck is a myth, like Unicorns. Oh wait, those actually exist.
Series: Harry Potter Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950103





	1. greetings and salutations, are you a weasley? no i'm a potter

☆ ☆ ☆ SARAH JANE WAS A PECULIAR ONE. Ever since she was little, people around her knew she was. Besides the fact that she was a witch, even to wizardkind, she was peculiar. Sarah Jane thought otherwise. Sarah Jane was just a regular girl, and definitely not a witch. The only reason why she thought she wasn't a witch was due to her mum's sister, Aunt Petunia, and especially from Petunia's husband. For the short four years she lived with them, they managed to integrate into her head that there was no way she could do magic. Sarah Jane tried many times to perform some magic but she couldn't do any; she never has seen if she is able to. That deeply upset her, due to her supposed to get her Hogwarts letter in a couple of days, coming with her eleventh birthday.

Aunt Tori (who she currently was living with) told her that she was most likely to be a late bloomer. Aunt Tori was a witch herself and very close friends with her parents before they passed. She was most likely right, plus Tori knew Sarah Jane's parents well. Why wouldn't she not be wrong? Even though Aunt Tori was super close with her mum and dad (and was her legal guardian, along with her husband, according to their will), it took four years after they passed just for Sarah Jane to move with her. The only reason why it so long (and not her brother Harry) was due to the higher parts of the Ministry being controlled by a bunch of adult babies (those words were Aunt Tori's not Sarah Jane's). Her aunt was still trying to get custody over Harry, but there hasn't been any prevail for the time Sarah has lived in Bristol with them.

Aunt Tori has two kids of her own, Alyss and Flynn. Over time, Sarah Jane became very close to them, almost like they were her own siblings instead of pseudo cousins. Alyss is two years older than Sarah Jane and the main reason why her mum worked a muggle job. Aunt Tori dropped out of Hogwarts before anyone (besides a select few) knew she was pregnant, in her sixth year. She decided it was best since it was just her and Alyss, along with her not having any N.E.W.T.s. Sarah Jane asked why not Alyss's dad dropped out and was told that Aunt Tori would ignore him or something like that, but with many expletives.  
Flynn is almost a full year older than Sarah Jane but is going to Hogwarts in the same year as her. His birthday is in September of the year before, while hers is in August. Flynn anytime he can, will play the "older" card. You'd think he's so much older than her when hearing some of the stuff he says, mostly him telling her to respect her elders, but he's just a plain old ass. However it may be, Flynn is still Sarah Jane's best friend at the end of the day (With Alyss as her second).

"Kids!" called Aunt Tori, taking Sarah Jane out of her thoughts, and the notes she was writing down at her desk. Those notes were pertaining to her magic and if anything showed up before her letter. She hated not showing any really since then. "Breakfast!" Breakfast equaled Aunt Tori either made toast and something else, or they had to choose what cereal they wanted.  
She could hear the pairs of feet running next to her door, one of them stopping and opening up her door. Sarah Jane turned around, just to see that it was Flynn, his brown hair still all shaggy like a dog. Alyss and she shared the room together and must have gone and bothered Flynn about something before she woke up. Sarah swore Alyss was downstairs instead. Sarah Jane thought the brown mop on his head would be perfect with a pair of dog ears; then, he would definitely look like a dog.

"Woah, aren't you a keener, studying already, and on your birthday, of all days," joked Flynn. He knew what she was writing down in that notebook (he was a snoop after all). Everyone in the house knew she was writing when she has shown magic and if she didn't. It was a really big deal to her, after all.  
"Oh sod off, will you?"  
"You coming, or not, Ruby? Mum made toast and eggs today since it's your favourite and birthday and all." He waited by the door, not entering, knowing if he did without her saying its okay, he would get something thrown at him (most likely a book or a pillow).  
"It's not my birthday," Sarah Jane crossed her arms. "My birthday is in four days."  
"What's today's date then? I smell eggs, so I swore it was today."  
"The eighth!" Sarah Jane pointed at her calendar, pinned to her and Alyss's corkboard (also containing several photos of Sarah Jane's mum and dad, along with some photos of Alyss's dad with Sarah Jane's dad), showing every x that was marked until the circled date of her birthday.

"Nah, Rubes, it has to be the twelfth. Mum wouldn't make your favourite breakfast four days before your eleventh birthday. Innit?" he asked, just for Aunt Tori to call them again.  
"Flynn! Sarah Jane, breakfast!"  
"Comming, mum!" yelled back Flynn. "I guess I'll see you there and see who's right." He stuck out his tongue, humming a bit to antagonize her (like always), before running down the stairs, leaving her door wide open. Sarah Jane then, seeing him not close her door, let out a very aggravated sign, and stood up from her desk to proceed to follow the other two kids.

Just as Flynn said, there were scrambled eggs (the exact way Sarah Jane liked hers) with not too burnt toast (the exact way she liked her toast) on the plate in front of the chair she normally sat in. Flynn stuck his tongue back out at her, just getting Sarah Jane to frown and roll her eyes. Alyss was oblivious to all of this, reading a new book in her hands and not really eating.  
"'appy birthday, love," Aunt Tori said, turning around from the stove, cooking some more eggs, a big grin on her face. Birthdays were a big thing in this house, mostly due to Tori making them out to being. Flynn's tongue went back in his mouth to hide and so he wouldn't get caught. He needed to stop teasing Sarah Jane, especially if it really was her birthday. "The owl post should be here soon with your letter. Sleep good?"

Sarah Jane nodded, sitting down in her seat and grabbing her fork to get some of the eggs. "Like always. But it isn't my birthday yet, Aunt Tori. You got four more days and then I get my letter." Aunt Tori let out a boisterous laugh and began to walk over to the table, a plate of eggs in one.  
"My sweet Sarah Jane, I think you missed a couple of days on your calendar counting." She rested the plate in front of Alyss, before taking the book away (making sure that she wouldn't lose her place) and setting it on the counter behind her.

"Mum!" cried out Alyss. "I was still reading that!" Victoriya sighed as she sat down. Kids could be so infuriating at times, plus Alyss was such a snot with her books. Maybe that's why she was in Ravenclaw while not being very bright. That was Flynn's opinion that Sarah Jane sort of agreed to. Alyss was a genius with certain stuff and only that certain stuff.  
"What's the book about, Alyss?" asked Flynn, trying to ease some tension that was rising (mostly from Alyss herself).

"It's the book mum got for me last week, the muggle science fiction story with the aliens." Alyss tried turning around to grab the book back, just to get a glare from her mum. Sarah Jane continued to eat her eggs, not really paying any attention to anyone but her eggs.  
"Oh, is it the one that says you should always carry a towel? 'avent you already finished it?"  
"You do realise you can reread books over and over, right? Or are you just that daft?" Sarah Jane noticed Aunt Vic trying to hide a smile across the table from her.

"You wound me, dear sister. Truly wound me." Flynn flew a hand to cover his heart while the other rested on his forehead, his face looking as dramatic as he was.  
"Good," Alyss took a bite of her eggs. "You deserve it. Also, happy birthday, Sarah Jane. Letter come yet?" Sarah Jane smiled softly at Alyss and shook her head.  
"No, still waiting for it."  
"Mum, what house do you think these two will end up in?" Alyss asked. Sarah Jane knew Alyss was trying to distract her mum just to grab that book back. Why that book was so interesting, Sarah Jane had no idea. Muggle books, yes, were very interesting, but not so interesting that you'd need it to be in your hands and you reading it at all times, like what Alyss was doing.

"What do you think instead, Aly?" asked Vic, looking at her daughter, not losing eye contact with her. "Don't think you can trick me to get your book again." Alyss rolled her eyes and muttered some stuff under her breath, in Russian. Victoriya's family was from Russia, which also meant that it was the lady's first language. That also meant both her kids knew it after hearing it so much as children. Sarah Jane only understood basic Russian and swears, meaning she understood what Alyss said. It wasn't a very nice set of words.

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor," spoke Flynn, ever so proudly. It was the house that both his parents and Sarah Jane's parents were in while at Hogwarts. "And Sarah Jane will end up in Slytherin, with no friends. Except for the Giant Squid, of course, who will fall madly in love with her." Flynn smirked.  
"No, I won't be in Slytherin, I'm nothing like any. Plus, squids are slimy! Gross with a capital G!" Sarah Jane stuck her tongue back out at him. Aunt Vic then sent Sarah Jane a look. Sarah Jane was glad that she wasn't getting the "are you a lizard?" question asked for having her tongue out. Sarah Jane never understood why Aunt Vic would compare the two younger kids to lizards any time they'd have their tongues out. Alyss, of course, was the golden child and never stuck her tongue out. Alyss also did get upset anytime the two were called lizards, which made no sense to Sarah Jane. She wasn't the one being ridiculed for her tongue being out!

"You both are wrong. Flynn will be in-" Alyss was immediately cut off by Flynn.  
"You better not be using your inner eye and all that. That's cheating!" Alyss was a seer. Aunt Vic said that it was a curse from her dad's family from Russia, but it is also a blessing. It came in handy many a times, while also causing Alyss to have several fits when her visions would come.  
"How do you know if I am or not?"  
"You always use it when you can!"  
"Well me guess what houses you two are going to be in isn't using it!" Sarah Jane looked at her Aunt, who seemed to be trying not to laugh at the situation. She knew all three kids so well, she probably even knew this squabble would happen between the two siblings.

"Let's stop fighting about houses, you two. Whichever ones you, and Sarah Jane end up in, Flynn, I will still be proud of you," Flynn folded his arms on his chest and muttered something. To Sarah Jane, it sounded like a 'I love you too, mum.' Such a brat at times, he was.  
Mail fell through the mail slot, causing all of the kids to perk up. A Hogwarts letter for Sarah Jane was due, along with the supplies list for all the children. Flynn dashed out of his seat, leaving his eggs and toast to almost fall onto the floor (Aunt Vic made sure they didn't, along with some mumbled lines of "watch what you're doing" which she knew wasn't something Flynn would listen to. Flynn either had hearing like a dog or none), grabbing all of the mail from the post. He sat back down once he was in the kitchen again, setting the mail down next to his plate once he went over it.

"Bill, bill, bill, oh!" Sarah Jane looked at him, his eyes were brighter then stars as he held up a page. "Coupons! You can't have enough of them!" he smirked, putting it with the bills. "Letter for Alyss from her boyfriend," he said joking with a sing-song pitch, handing the letter over. "And your supplies list."  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Percy and I aren't dating?" Alyss snatched both of the letters away, opening the one up from Percy immediately. Flynn just responded with a laugh. They were uber close, even Sarah Jane thought the two would end up dating. Vic reached across from the table to grab the bills once she was done taking a couple more bites of her eggs.

"And for the birthday girl, two letters! Both from Hogwarts!"  
"Hand them over! Hand them over!" she cried as Flynn held them back. Sarah Jane tried to reach the two letters, but was unable.  
"Are you ready to be a witch? Can you handle that responsibility?" Flynn asked, jokingly. That just resulted in Sarah Jane reaching his wrist as she tried to reach for them some more.

"Flynn, just give Sarah Jane the letters," spoke his mum, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Flynn and Sarah Jane were a duo of sorts, you can be the one to decide what type.  
With a super dramatic sigh, Flynn handed them over. "I guess I can," Sarah Jane tore open the first one up as soon as it was in her hands. "So which letter is that one?"

"My acceptance letter!" she cheered. "Wait, if they sent the supplies letter too, then does that mean they already know I'll be attending?" she asked her aunt, who was in the middle of taking a bite just then. She coughed and took a sip of water before responding to her neice.  
"Professor Minnie was informed when Flynn got his letter that you'd be attending too. Killed two birds with one stone right then," told her aunt.

"Wait, mum, who's Professor Minnie?" asked Alyss, who had just finished reading her letter from Percy. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but that was probably because the letter was from Percy, her crush. Sarah Jane had never met the boy, but he probably is a nerd, like Alyss is.  
"Oh, old habit. Blame your father," Vic laughed, waving her hand in front of her. "I meant Professor McGonagall."

"Is this old habit also the same reason why you don't call Professor Snape by his name?" asked Alyss, her eyebrows furrowed together.  
"Perhaps," there was a slight grin on Aunt Vic's face. "Anyways, when shall we leave for getting supplies, miss birthday girl?" Sarah Jane shrugged.  
"This afternoon?" she turned to Alyss and Flynn who nodded their heads. Flynn also threw up two thumbs. Hopefully Flynn is as excited as Sarah Jane was for Hogwarts.

"Then this afternoon, we shall go!" Vic grinned at the three kids and stood up. Flynn's shoulders slumped a bit and continued to eat his breakfast while Alyss helped her mum clean up. Today, hopefully, would be a good day.

☆ ☆ ☆

Well, turns out, today wasn't out to be a good day after all. Sarah Jane was currently lost in Diagon Alley. Yes, this had happened a couple of times now (she hated using the Floo but it was what worked the best, according to Aunt Vic) but she still had yet to remember how to get from where she was to the main area of Diagon Alley. Last time, she appeared exactly here, in Knockturn Alley. Sarah Jane had already left the building she Floo'd into and headed what she thought was towards the entrance of Diagon Alley, in the Leaking Cauldron, where most likely one of her family members was waiting while the rest looked for her. The plan was to go to Gringotts, to get some money out of each of their vaults, before getting the school supplies.

Last time this happened (around a year ago), they were getting Alyss's school supplies. Alyss also was the one to find Sarah Jane after the mistake. If Sarah Jane could find where the entrance from the real alley she was supposed to be in, that would be great. Every witch she passed that stood her aunts height, with short brown hair, she thought was her aunt. She passed by around 10 witches before it was actually Aunt Vic, with Flynn striding next to her, holding her hand. He probably tried to go off to Knockturn to find her.

"Ruby!" cried out Flynn, squirming the best he could from his mum to run over. Instead, Sarah Jane ran over to them.  
"Sorry!" she began, just to get cut off by Victoriya.  
"Flynn knew you'd be over here, due to last time," her voice sounded annoyed. With her free hand, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's go, Alyss is waiting for us in Gringotts." And so they went off to the bank. Sarah Jane was then trying to memorize the way to the bank from where they found her just in case this would happen, again. Most likely, it would, knowing Sarah Jane's luck.

The bank trip went by like a breeze. Aunt Vic went down to her vault while the three kids waited upstairs. Vic handed them each some money so then they could split up, Alyss then while the other two after their next two stops, and get the rest of their supplies. The next stop was to get fitted for their robes at Madam Malkins, in which they managed to lose Flynn on the way there. After five minutes of walking around (all three of them together, searching for the boy), they found him outside Eeylops Owl Emporium, looking at and petting the cats.

"Flynn!" spoke Vic, very sternly. Flynn turned around, and stood up, his face full of confusion. The cat next to him was a very fluffy (and also looked super soft to Sarah Jane) grey kitten.  
"What?" he asked, folding his arms. "You said we could go off and get our supplies!"  
"After you and Sarah Jane got your robes and wands, Flynn!"  
"I thought we were doing those last?" Vic muttered something complex in Russian, which resulted in both of Sarah Jane's cousins replying back, both sounding pretty angry.

With a sigh, Vic put out her hand. "Kids, hand me your money." Sarah Jane handed over money straight away, while the other two refused to.  
"Why?" asked Alyss. "All because Flynn ran off to buy a cat doesn't mean that we should all get our money privileges taken away!" Vic gave both her kids a look, which resulted in both of them handing the money back.  
"Yeah, of course, it's all my fault again," replied Flynn, his voice full of sarcasm as he turned back around to sit back down to pet the cats.  
"Flynn, stand up. We are getting you and Sarah Jane your robes and wands now. Alyss, go get your supplies, we'll meet you in Flourish and Blott's," Alyss left, sort of in a hurry, towards the book store. Flynn rolled his eyes as he stood back up. "Were you just rolling your eyes at me, Flynn?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Flynn must be pretty mad (both in the angry and crazy sense) for replying like that. He probably now wouldn't be allowed to leave Aunt Vic's side at all for the rest of the time they're in Diagon Alley. Vic put out her hand, which Flynn had to grab and wouldn't be allowed to release until they were in each store. Once they entered the robes store, he was able to get them fitted and had to come straight back to Vic once they were done. They didn't leave until after Sarah Jane had been fitted.  
Next was wands, in which Flynn managed to almost destroy the store just trying to find his. In the end, it turned out that a Unicorn Hair core made of Vinewood at 11 inches. Sarah Jane was next and stood in front of Ollivander, the wandmaker.

"Yes, yes. Sarah Jane Potter, I knew I would be seeing you soon," spoke the wand maker. Sarah Jane looked away from him, by looking down at the floor and staring at the wooden floorboards. Floorboards were so interesting, were they not? "You look-" Sarah Jane then turned her head back up to interrupt him.  
"Just like my mum? I heard that a lot." She then folded her arms over her chest. She could hear Aunt Viktoriya mutter something, probably something relating to what Sarah Jane said. Ollivander softly smiled at her.

"You look like both. I remember both of them coming in for their wands, just like yesterday. Same with Viktoriya over there. Nine and a half, Aspen wood. Excellent for dueling."  
"It's a perfect wand for me, sir," Viktoriya smiled back at him. Sarah Jane and Flynn both knew she was probably just smiling for pleasantries, like normal.  
"Now, which arm is your wand arm?" Sarah Jane stuck out her left arm, knowing the wand-maker would measure it from watching what he did for Flynn's. He went through the whole speech he did with Flynn even (almost all word for word) as he began to walk in the back of the shop, moving wandboxes around.

"Alright, Miss Potter. Let's try this one, Black Walnut and Unicorn Hair. 8 inches, Stiff but hearty. Try it out, a wave will do," Sarah Jane then proceeded to flick it, making the table in front of her catch a bit of fire.  
"Sorry sir," she responded meekly, handing the wand back once the fire was put out.  
"Not your fault," he put the wand back in the case and began to wander around the back again. "I believe this one will work," he came back with a new box containing a new wand. "Cypress and Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches, flexible." Sarah Jane took the wand, just to have it feel very warm in her hand. She waves it, releasing some more sparks, which spooked her. She would feel even more humiliated if she started another fire. Then, the red-head looked up at Ollivander, just to see him looking proud as ever.

"Should the wand feel warm?" she asked, unsure of what to do.  
"Oh!" cried Ollivander. "It's found its user!"  
"So this is my wand now?" she questioned, waving it some more, having more sparks began to fly out, but not starting any fires like the first time.  
"The wand chooses its wizard," repeated Ollivander for what seemed to be the fifth time as Viktoriya placed down 14 galleons for both of the wands. The trio then proceeded to their next stop, the bookstore named Flourish and Blotts.

All Sarah Jane and Flynn had to do was follow the list together and make sure they had one of everything. Flynn would be reusing all of Alyss's books as a convince. It would be this way until their third year (the year Alyss was in, and seemed to be already panicking about her O.W.L.'s in too, which to Sarah Jane was ridiculous) when they'd get to pick extra classes then the assigned.

"You grabbed the book we need for Transfiguration, right?" asked Flynn, holding the basket containing a Charms textbook. Alyss already had all of her books (plus extra) for this year and was still browsing. She was no help for them currently.  
"Right here!" Sarah Jane then put the two into the basket.  
"Alright, now you get this book," Flynn pointed at a basic potions textbook on the list. "While I try to find the Defense book. Then all we have to do is wait for mum to give us the money," Flynn rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So who knows when."  
"You know, we'd have some money with us if it wasn't for you going off to try to get an Owl straight away!" Sarah Jane crossed her arms on her chest and began to stomp away to where potions books were at.

"I wasn't trying to get an Owl!" Flynn shouted at her, stopping her in her tracks.  
"What were you trying to get then?" she asked as she walked back over.  
"Your birthday present! They have some really cute kittens and cats there. Don't you know that they just don't have owls there?"  
"You were going to get my birthday present before our school supplies?" she asked, Flynn nodding in response.

"Today is your birthday anyways," his voice was full of grumbles in the pronunciation. "Lets go find mum and Alyss." The two older girls were at the front of the store, buying Alyss's books. The two soon-to-be first years then proceeded to cut the line, handing the basket to Viktoriya.

"And add these books too," She told the shopkeeper. "Did you get all the books?" the kids nodded.  
"All we have left is what? Cauldrons and other potions things along with a telescope and owls? Right?" asked Flynn once they were out of the bookshop.  
"You just have have potions supplies left."  
"Why not an owl?" asked Flynn.  
"You two can use Mr Oven while at Hogwarts," offered Alyss. Mr Oven was Alyss's Barn Owl that was originally the family's owl that Flynn named when the last one, Helios, died around the time Sarah Jane moved in. The new family owl, also a barn owl for some reason, was named by Flynn as Crumble Bumblebee, Crumble for short.

"But what if Mr Oven is off sending a letter to mum and I need to send a letter too?" complained Flynn. "Or what if I want to get a toad? Can't we just stop at the per shop, please?"  
"When did you start to like toads?"  
"Use a school owl if Mr Oven is gone. We are not going to buy a new owl just for you, Flynn."  
"But Alyss-"  
"Alyss got Mr Oven because we needed a new owl anyways. We do not need a new one currently."

"Not even one for my birthday?" asked Sarah Jane. She had to help Flynn trying to get her a birthday gift. "I have been wanting a cat for a while."  
"Perhaps we can look at the cats once we get the potion supplies," Victoriya opened the door to the potions shop letting her kids go in first.  
They did get a cat, a fluffy silver cat, not kitten, named Argentum, for Sarah Jane once they were done with getting the potion supplies.

☆ ☆ ☆

September First rolled by sooner then the three kids thought. They had already reached Kings Cross and said their goodbyes to Victoriya. Alyss had gone off, probably to find either Percy or Penelope, her two best (and only) friends while the two younger were in an empty carriage, playing Exploding Snap. The carriage door then opened, revealing two identical redheads.  
"Mind if we ride in here?" one of them asked Flynn.

"Sure, if it's fine with Ruby. Ruby?" Flynn turned over to the girl who nodded.  
"Why not? We redheads best to stick together." she waved and smiled at the two as they sat down on the bench she was currently on.  
"You related to us or something?" asked the one closest to the door.

"Maybe. What's your names?" They introduced themselves as George and Fred Weasley.  
"That weird specimen there is Flynn Nikolaev, while I'm Sarah Jane Potter."  
"Potter? Like-"  
"Yes, Harry is my little brother," she said with a sigh. "And yes, I was there when Voldemort killed my parents. Any more questions?" The two stayed silent.  
"The missus doesn't like talkin' about her brother, lads," joked Flynn. "Gets asked about him too much."

"Then what can we ask?" snapped the one closer to her, who Sarah Jane thought was Fred. She would have to learn how to tell the difference between them.  
"Do you two fancy playing Quidditch?" The four didn't stop talking after that. Hopefully this would be a great friendship budding.


	2. ii. because you're an idiot

☆ ☆ ☆ TWO YEARS PAST, MAKING IT SARAH JANE'S THIRD YEAR OF HOGWARTS, THE YEAR SHE GETS TO PICK ELECTIVES FOR HER O.W.L's. She went with Care for Magical Creatures, an obvious choice for those who knew her, Runes, and Muggle Studies, a class Flynn had also chosen. Flynn only chose two, the other elective being Divination, hoping to have Alyss maybe help him with the course work. Alyss would be taking her O.W.L's this year and promised she wouldn't be able to help the two. She also became a Ravenclaw Prefect to everyone's surprise. The girl who was known to cuss out everyone along with having detentions often, got prefect. Sure the detentions were always from one teacher (someone Aunt Vic liked to go "sock him in the face for acting like a child"), but according to Alyss, she was very good in all classes.

"Suck to suck," she told them days ago. "You better understand the subject instead of asking me for help." Flynn when hearing that really ticked him off and a whole war broke out between him and Alyss. Sarah Jane, not like normal, decided to stay out of this war. This war consisted of Flynn sabotaging every little thing he could do that was Alyss's or was centered around Alyss. Alyss retaliated back by telling their mother. He was then grounded by Aunt Tori two weeks before they went off to Hogwarts for all of the things he did. Alyss knew how to make sure someone got what they deserved. Alyss should honestly be in Slytherin, just like Flynn, instead of Ravenclaw based on some of the things she is able to pull off.

No one who lived in the apartment and currently went to Hogwarts were in the same house. Sarah Jane had followed her parents and was in Gryffindor. Hopefully, Harry would also get to be in Gryffindor. It would be his first year, if Sarah Jane was right with numbers and all. Who even knew if the Dursleys would let him go. They seemed to hate everything related to magic so, most likely they didn't, but it doesn't hurt to wish. She would see if he would or not in a couple of hours since they were on the train and all heading to Hogwarts.

She currently sat in a compartment with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan; including Flynn, they're her best friends. The twins sat across from her while Lee sat next to her and the door. Lee had gotten a tarantula over the holidays. The large spider was currently in Fred's hands. Her cat was in her lap, staring at Fred and the tarantula, most likely the latter of the two. Fred's legs were stretched across, his feet resting between Lee and Sarah Jane.  
"Have you two tried getting Ron to come down yet?" Sarah Jane asked while petting Auggie. She knew of their youngest brother's arachnophobia. It was the twins' fault, but it is fun to cause a little bit of chaos, especially when knowing what might tick someone off.  
"Before we got on the train," Fred passed the tarantula over to George. "We had to help another first year with train stuff."  
"We should definitely hide it in Ron's bedsheets someday," George grinned at his brother, who responded with a grin.

"I'll be on distract duty!" Sarah Jane chimed.  
"As much as I'd love to see it, what if the baby gets swatted, or worse killed?" Lee snatched his spider from George and began to hold it close to him. She swore she heard him muttering to the spider about the twins.  
"The baby?" the twins responded together. The three redheads then began to laugh.  
"Did Lee really call his tarantula a baby?" she asked once she could catch her breath.

"What about it?" Lee's face was a bit redder than normal.  
"It's a tarantula mate!" cried Fred. "Not a child."  
"The worst lil Ronniekins would do is scream." George tried to reassure Lee, but he wasn't going to let go of the tarantula.  
"Still, think about the tarantula? How do you think he'll feel?" Lee's voice rose an octave higher.

"He's just a big spider. Like George said, worst that will happen is Ron screaming."  
"Just a big spider?" repeated Lee. "What if we said that about Auggie?"  
"Auggie's a cat, Lee, not a tarantula. Plus Sarah Jane has never let us even touch Auggie at times."  
"You can always ask to pet him," Sarah Jane muttered as her cat got up, walking across Fred's legs just to go into Fred's lap. The silver cat began to rub his face against Fred's arm, trying to get the redhead to pet him. "Or Auggie can just decide that himself."

"You sure you're fine with that?" asked Fred, a small smile beginning on his face. He began to pet Auggie, who then responded with some purring. "Aren't me and George 'scary monsters?'"  
"Last time any of us tried to pet Auggie you did freak out," retorted George.   
"You two had some remnants of a prank on your hands! Do you know how hard it is to get anything out of his fur?" Her cat began to curl up more on Fred's lap and show his belly as the boy continued to pet him. "Or even try to wash anything in his fur? Cats hate water!"

"Only person you let pet your cat is that snake."  
"Flynn being in Slytherin doesn't make him a snake, Lee," There was a knock on the compartment door. The four ignored it, continuing to talk. It was too early for the Trolley Lady to be passing. "If he wasn't in Slytherin, you three would be great friends with him."  
"You sure about that Sarah Jane? You complain about him almost all the time!"   
"And I complain about all of you the same amount!" Fred stopped petting the cat and covered his heart with one of his hands, almost clutching his chest. George pretended to faint, having one of his hands resting on his forehead.

"You wound us."  
"Good," The knock repeated. "Should we answer that?"   
"Maybe."  
"How many times have they knocked?" Both twins shrugged, same with Sarah Jane."  
"Might be the best to do so then," Lee opened the door, revealing Flynn to be the one behind it. His arms were folded across his chest while a glare was plastered on his face.

"I need to borrow Sarah Jane," He rested his right shoulder on the door frame, making sure they wouldn't close the door on his face, like they normally do whenever he shows up on the train. Sarah Jane stood up, ready to leave with him, just to get stopped by the others, but mostly Fred. He had yet to put his legs down.

"Why?" questioned the three Gryffindor boys. They really needed to get over the fact that her cousin was in Slytherin and was just like them, if not better. Especially pertaining to pranking. Yeah, so what if he got grounded this summer for the pranks on Alyss? They still were good pranks.  
"It's important?" Flynn shrugged. "Do I really need a reason to borrow my cousin?"  
"Watch over Auggie for me," Sarah Jane ignored the three and walked over Fred's legs. "It'll be quick, right Flynn?" Flynn shrugged again.  
"Maybe. People perceive quick as different amounts and all."

"How long will it take Flynn?" Sarah Jane rose an eyebrow and folded her arms.  
"We gotta find Aly first. Wherever the prefect shit is," Flynn rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the compartment, which got a couple of cries of protest from her boys. He slammed the compartment door, trying to make sure none of the three Gryffindor boys would follow.

"So what's the big deal, Flynn? Saw a cute boy or something?" He shushed her.  
"No, I saw Harry," They began to walk to the front of the train, where the prefect compartments would be, one for each house. "Thought we should go say hello to your brother."  
"Wait where?" Sarah Jane froze, but Flynn just continued to try to drag her.  
"Uh, back there," he put his thumb out and pointed behind them. "What, do you not want to see him?" Sarah Jane stared at him.

"Not want to see him? Why wouldn't I want to see him? Plus, are you even sure it's Harry?"  
"Well, Ruby, I don't think anyone else who'd be a first-year having glasses, looking almost exactly like Uncle James, and have a lightning scar on his forehead," Flynn pulled her to continue to drag her towards wherever Alyss was. Sarah Jane was in too much shock. So it was Harry's first year. Wow. What would she say to him? Wouldn't he be mad at her for getting to move out of the Dursleys? They were so mean to both of them when she lived there. Would he even recognize her? It's been so many years since they had last seen each other.

"Earth to Sarah Jane," Flynn called out. "Stop panicking until we see Alyss, she knows how to handle you better than I."  
"I want to go back to the compartment I was in."  
"Why? Are you too chicken to go see Harry?" He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Sooner or later he'd start laughing like it or a hyena. He's a jerk.  
"No!" She lied, you know, like a liar.  
"It's okay if you don't," Flynn shrugged. "We could wait until once we are at Hogwarts and for weeks and weeks without him knowing that he has his sister, that's just so happens to also be at Hogwarts." He let go of her hand and began walking towards where Alyss would be.

"Where you headed?" Sarah Jane called out, confused as ever.  
"To get Alyss, duh. I bet she'd wanna say hello to itty bitty baby Harry, unlike you!"  
"That's rubbish!" She knew people were probably watching or staring at her and Flynn right now. Why'd he have to be so dramatic and foolish half the time?  
"Is it now?"  
"Yes! Who do you think I am? An idiot?"  
"Yeah. when you look up idiot in the dictionary, a photo of you is under it as an example." Sarah Jane began to stomp away, arms crossed on her chest, back to the carriage she was removed from by Flynn.

"Sarah Jane! I was joking!" Flynn called.  
"Don't care!" she called back. "Going back to my boys!"  
"Me and Alyss will just go say hi to your brother then!" Sarah Jane stomped over to him, her arms unfolded, hanging on her sides.  
"No, I'm coming with."  
"Are you now?"  
"I will ask Alyss to hex you like she's wanted to since you did all those pranks back home."

"She can't, has to be upstaging citizen. She's a prefect now." Flynn made a snooty face, making Sarah Jane let out a giggle.  
"And you're her little brother, she'll do anything to hex you."  
"She'll hex me as a joke, she really wouldn't want to see me in pain. Nor you." Sarah Jane let out a sigh.  
"That's true, let's go get Alyss then."

They went off towards the front of the train, containing the prefect and head student compartments. Flynn began to open several doors to find whichever one had fifth years in it, ready to pull Alyss out of there if she refused to come with. He went through two compartment doors being thrown open and then slammed closed (with an additional "Sorry!" coming from Sarah Jane as Flynn continued to do this) until he found the one Alyss resided in. The compartment was oddly quiet, compared to most compartments. Turns out, the prefects hadn't gotten the yearly speech yet.

Alyss sat on the left side, nearest the window, eyes in her battered copy of Wuthering Heights. That book was one of Viktoriya's favourites. She did not look up at all when the door was open like she would if they were at home and going to bother her. Flynn shimmed his way between the various feet to grab Alyss's wrists. Sarah Jane only recognized Percy, the twins's older brother, in the compartment and another Gryffindor student who was the other prefect for this year. He was also on the left side, but nearest to the door. Sarah Jane smiled and waved at him, just to get a smile back. She stayed on the outside of the compartment, just waiting for her two cousins.

"What the hell do you two want?" She asked, not looking up from her book.  
"Secret, come with us."  
"No. I can't just go wander the train with you two because you found something weird again."  
"The weird stain that looked like Prince Phillip's headshot wasn't weird!" cried Flynn, trying to drag her out of her seat. "Plus this time it isn't weird."  
"That definitely sounds weird," murmured the Slytherin female prefect.  
"And a health risk," muttered the male Hufflepuff prefect. Alyss refused to leave her seat, staying put to read and wait for whatever prefects do on the train. Flynn kept pulling on her arms, making them red, trying to drag her out of there. Eventually (more like a full minute of pulling), Flynn gave up with a huff.

"Flynn said he found my brother," began Sarah Jane, once Flynn stomped back over to the door. Alyss set the book down, facedown, in her lap.  
"I thought he was coming next year?" Sarah Jane shrugged.   
"He's eleven so would make sense," Alyss whispered something, not audible to the two third years. Probably to herself, like normal, but it seemed to Sarah Jane that Percy heard what Alyss said. He had shrugged right after she whispered.  
"When's his birthday again?"  
"July?" Sarah Jane wasn't sure when Harry's birthday was exactly, but yet again she also forgot the date of hers often.

"I anyways can't go until later, sorry." Alyss smiled meekly.  
"Fine then, have fun being a prefect!" Flynn then slammed the compartment door, again. Why must he always be slamming doors? He then took Sarah Jane's hand and they went back the way they came. His feet stomped each step they took towards where Flynn saw Harry. It was a long walk; they even passed back by Sarah Jane's compartment with her boys, who were completely confused about why she was passing again and not entering. Eventually, they got to the compartment with who Flynn was sure was Harry (he apparently saw Harry's scar) and Ron, the twins' younger brother.

Flynn flung the door open (another door, how many have there been?), and stared at Harry. Sarah Jane stood behind Flynn. She gave a short wave at Ron, who smiled slightly.  
"If you're looking for the twins, they're with Lee-" Ron began. Sarah Jane liked Ron, he was a sweetheart.  
"Yeah, I know where they're at, Flynn dragged me here. They're still trying to come up with something to show you the tarantula," Ron shuddered. Flynn continued to stare at Harry. Sarah Jane could tell neither party would speak; Flynn was stubborn and Harry seemed too nervous to speak at the moment. "So, who's your friend, Ron?"

"Oh, uh Harry!" Harry turned his head and looked at Ron, still taking glances at Flynn. "He's got the same last name as you, Sarah."  
"Sarah Jane," Flynn and Sarah Jane corrected in unison. No one was allowed to call her just Sarah. After all, going by her middle name made her somewhat special. Plus, her name just sounded better with both her middle and first. She was going to make sure she gave a talk to the twins later to see who's been referring to her as just Sarah.  
Harry now began to look at Sarah Jane, face puzzled while also looking like he was going to say something. Sarah Jane gave a soft smile to him.

"Hiya, Harry."  
"Hi," He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Do you need something?"  
"Oh, uh no, just thought I'd say hello to my brother, you know," Sarah Jane began to slightly chew at her nails when paused. "So, Hi I guess." Flynn let out a grand old sigh. Of course he was going to be the one to let out the truth of why Sarah Jane was there.  
"Sarah Jane thinks you hate her since she was able to leave the Dursley's and you weren't," Harry blinked, looking at Flynn now. Before Harry could speak to give in his two cents on if he does hate Sarah Jane or not, Flynn began to talk again. "But she's forgetting that it isn't her fault that you had to stay behind but the ministry. Mum did try ages to adopt you."  
"I thought whoever adopted you just left me with the Dursleys since there wasn't room. Uncle Vernon complains too much about you getting to leave and them still being stuck with me." Sarah Jane could see a sense of sadness in her brothers eyes. Unsure of what to do, she spoke again.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that. Wasn't under my control though."  
"I know," The sadness didn't go fully away, but some lingered as she continued to look at her brother. "At least we get to see each other again." Harry smiled slightly.   
"You said your hellos. You'll have more time to talk," Flynn flew the door more open and began to drag Sarah Jane away.  
"Sorry!" cried out Sarah Jane right as the door began to close, just to see Harry's confused face last. It was going to take a long time to explain that the boy with her was their cousin and that he wasn't normally like this, sometimes.

Flynn dumped Sarah Jane back in the compartment he found her as soon as they past it. He went off in a hurry to be back in his compartment, very strange Flynn activity lately.  
"You missed the trolly lady. So, why did Nikolaev drag you off?" asked Lee. The tarantula was still in his hands and Auggie still in Fred's lap. No trolley treats were in sight. Sarah Jane was usually the one to buy the treats for all four of them when the trolly passed. Fred brought his legs back down so Sarah Jane could sit back in her spot.  
"I saw Harry," Auggie jumped off Fred's lap to go sit back in Sarah Jane's. Guess the cat missed her for the hour she was gone for.  
"Oh yeah. Didn't we mention we saw him earlier?" asked George. "Had to help him with some stuff,"  
"Swore we did Georgie," continued Fred.

"No, you didn't," Sarah Jane crossed her arms on her chest. "Woulda been nice to know though," she whispered. The compartment gained a pregnant pause.  
"So is he what you were expecting?" asked Lee, breaking the silence.  
"Not sure, it was a really awkward meeting. I think I talked to Ron more then I did Harry."  
"They sitting together?" asked George, in which Sarah Jane nodded.

"Yeah, and he called me just Sarah. Not Sarah Jane," she began to squint at both of the twins. "Which one of you calls me just Sarah behind my back?"   
"Why would you assume we'd commit such a crime!"   
"How could you ever say that we would just call you Sarah, Sarah Jane!" Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow at the twins, ever so much not amused.  
"I mean, for our first year for a good month you two did only call Sarah Jane as Sarah." Lee pointed out. They only did that to get on her nerves since she had yet to learn which twin was which. To be honest she still struggled sometimes.

"So, tell me who or else I will refer to both of you as twin one and two again."  
"It isn't us," began Fred. "We even correct when people just call you Sarah."  
"Most likely is mum who's at fault. We constantly have to correct her."  
"Oh," Sarah Jane let out it meekly. "Sorry. So, uh, besides the trolley witch, what else did I miss?"

The twins began to talk a whole story about how they think Auggie and the tarantula were in love in a past life as the countryside of England passed by. Lee disagreed with the twins, believing that Auggie and the tarantula were enemies in a past life and brought their war to this life line. It lesser words it would have been better to be told that Auggie tried to eat the tarantula while no one was watching. The twins split their sandwiches, corn beef ones (Sarah Jane's favorite. She also just loved anything cooked by Molly Weasley, especially her sweets) with Lee and Sarah Jane halfway during the argument, a half hour before they entered Scotland. Not much more could be branched off the spider and cat love story for the ages, so the conversation switched several times and before they knew it, they were at Hogwarts.

☆ ☆ ☆

The sorting would begin any moment and Sarah Jane already felt like she was bouncing out of her seat in excitement for Harry. She had been since the train stopped in the Hogsmeade station. The twins and Lee had already made fun of her, as friends do, since she was being ridiculous. She wasn't being sorted this year, so why should she be so excited like this? The doors to the Great Hall opened up, revealing their Transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall, leading the tiny first years behind her into the hall. So many of them looked either nervous, excited, or both. Being sorted was exciting but being sorted in a house that family had beef with wasn't fun. Flynn hated being in Slytherin for that way. If his dad wasn't in Azkaban, he swore he would have been disowned writing a letter back saying he was in Slytherin. Aunt Vic hated the people from her past who had been in it, all jerks, besides Flynn (for the most part).

The focus was now all on the Sorting Hat, who began to sing on his stool in front of the Professors' table. A different song from the previous year, it always changes, but made Sarah Jane feel like hours had past before the sorting had begun. Applause was in order after the song was done, beginning the ceremony.  
"Now when I call your name, you will put on the hat to be sorted!" Professor McGonagall told the first years, calling a girl with the name of 'Hannah Abbot' first. The girl was sorted into Hufflepuff. Sarah Jane decided to only half focus on what was going on until Harry was sorted, making sure to clap and boo when needed.

After a pair of twins with the last name Patil was Harry's turn. Sarah Jane sat on the edge of her seat on the bench as Harry sat on the stool, the old mangy hat resting on his head for a bit. After five minutes (another part of the night that felt like hours to Sarah Jane), the hat roared out "GRYFFINDOR!" She and the rest of her house broke out into cheers. Thank the gods the Potter siblings wouldn't be split up by houses like Alyss and Flynn were. Harry walked over to the table, sitting not far from Sarah Jane. The twins had joined in on screaming about how Harry was in the house of lions. She was glad she would have more of a shot of rekindling her and her brothers relationship more to be honest.

There was four students sorted last, two Gryffindors, a Slytherin, and a Ravenclaw, before Professor Dumbledore began his begin of term speech before the feast would begin. Sarah Jane kept an eye on Harry as the feast began. He seemed so surprised to see as much food as there was. Did the Dursleys feed him? If not, that would be child endangerment and a way to help Harry more go and live in Bristol with her and their cousins and aunt.  
The twins had started up a conversation as they ate about random plans for this year with Lee and trying to include Sarah Jane. Alas, their girl companion was in a different universe. Blame Harry. Sarah Jane only then seemed to be back in their galaxy once Dumbledore began to speak at the end of dinner, mentioning the forest was forbidden (hence the name, duh, but who listens to names?) along with the third floor right hand corridor was marked off for this term. They then sang the school song and was sent off to their dorms, everyone singing it at different tunes and lengths. Sarah Jane giggled at the twins singing it like a funeral march. She was glad she had some crazy, funny, awesome best friends.

Once dismissed, she along with the twins and Lee, went and got the password for entering the Gryffindor tower, before going and entering the actual tower. Sarah Jane was exhausted, yawning as they entered the tower.  
"You sure you're not an old lady in disguise?" joked George. Sarah Jane tried to punch him in the arm, but was distracted by Fred stretching and yawning. Yawning is contagious, you know.  
"See you tomorrow, boys," Sarah Jane said sleeply, heading over to the stairs leading up to her dormitory.  
"Night, Sarah Jane," the twins and Lee said like a chorus. She then tracked up the steps, to be greeted by her doormates. Alicia and Angelina (the only other Gryffindor girls in their year) were already in and getting settled.

"Your summer good, Sarah Jane?" asked Alicia. Sarah Jane gave her a thumbs up before landing face-first onto her bed.  
"So, your brother's in Gryffindor and starting this year," began Angelina, but got bo response from the redhead. Sarah Jane proceeded to pass out right then and there, dreams filled with conversations between her and her brother.

☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!! college is an ass and so is writers block. hopefully this chapter is good or to y'all's standards. i will try to remember to put it on ao3 in the morning. this hasnt been editted tbh (i typed most of it on my phone and its like 3 am rn). anyways comment and leave some kudos yada yada  
> until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thanks for reading this chapter of Ruby! its taken me ages to write this chapter (mostly due to other things going on along with writers block hitting me at times). ive started writing a rewrite of harry potter this way because 1. why not and 2. the fans know what the fans want and ofc 3. fuck jk we need some gay  
> anyways hopefully you liked it and please leave how you feel about this in the comments! thanks and see you on the next chapter!


End file.
